


Legacy

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not A Fix-It, Not Happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Kirk继承了Pike的一项遗产：一个似乎有些故障的医疗机器人。
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike (Past)
Kudos: 1





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459025) by [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo)



在接受了五年任务的那个下午，柯克接到了一通来自星联的法律部门的视频通讯请求。

“我……什么？”柯克迟缓地问道。

“你继承了派克上将的部分遗产，柯克舰长。”屏幕上的文书官耐心地重复了一遍，“请你确认接收或放弃。”

柯克低头看向PADD上收到的遗嘱。像所有军官一样，派克每半年会更新一次遗嘱，使用的也是星联的标准遗嘱模板——柯克也是如此——现金捐赠给星联的退伍老兵慈善基金，其他资产留给血缘最近的亲人，如此种种。只除了。

_我名下的DRN系列M-PT27型合成人留给詹姆斯·T·柯克。_

“为什么？”柯克轻声问道。自从派克从河滨镇的那间酒吧找到柯克、把他塞进星舰学院起，年长者时不时地会把柯克叫到办公室来，和他聊一聊学业。但仅此而已。他从来没有邀请柯克去过他的房子（或者宿舍），也没有和柯克谈起过他的家庭生活（如果有的话）。就算是在派克去世前他去酒吧找到柯克谈话的那一次——那是唯一一次他们不在派克的办公室里见面——他们聊的也是星舰和职位。

一个合成人和星舰有什么关系？

文书官没有回答。派克甩了甩头。“好的，谢谢你，我会接收这份遗产。”他签下自己的名字，填上收货地址。文书官点点头。“谢谢你的配合，柯克舰长。”

她断开了通话。

几个小时以后，柯克收到了派克的遗产。他拉开塑料袋的拉链，一张近乎真人的面孔露了出来。它的瞳孔涣散，与尸体的眼睛相仿佛。更糟糕的是，它穿着平民的衣服，而非合成人通常附赠的那种没有款式可言的简单着装。柯克做了个怪相，把合成人拖出来。它的肢体僵硬，关节紧缩。柯克环顾自己小小的单人公寓，把合成人放在床上。

他拿起PADD，打开DNR系列合成人的官网。按照说明，他从塑料袋中掏出一根细棍，拿它戳向合成人的太阳穴。

一道蓝光从柯克指尖流向合成人的身体，它猛地睁大眼睛，上身弹坐起来。柯克后退了一步，把细棍横在身前。合成人速度均匀地将头部左右转动，直到对上柯克的视线。

合成人眨了眨眼睛；柯克抬起眉毛。

“我可能会吐在你鞋上。”它说。

柯克眯起眼睛，低头看向官网的答疑页面。在如何激活合成人的条目下，官网明确地指示道，合成人会询问见到的第一个人类的名字。柯克重新看向合成人，它爬下床，跌跌撞撞地冲进盥洗室。

柯克缓慢地皱起眉，摇了摇头。他把地上的塑料袋折起来，塞进衣柜，听见盥洗室里传来干呕的声音。他叹了口气，从橱柜里翻出一只玻璃杯，接了杯清水。

“你还好吗？”他走进盥洗室问道。

合成人发出含混的声音，可能是“我很好”，也可能是“滚开”。柯克拍了拍合成人的肩膀。合成人抬起头。它的眼白里没有血丝，眼睛下方也没有眼袋，但柯克太熟悉这副神情了：无数次他从噩梦中惊醒，在洗手台前凝视着镜子中的自己，那张脸就是这样疲惫而痛苦。

他把水杯递给合成人。合成人闭上眼睛，摇摇头。“我不喝。”

“酒也不喝？”柯克把水杯放在洗手台上。

“不起效，”合成人说。它摇摇晃晃地爬起来，接了捧水洗脸。它再次转向柯克，眉间的皱纹已经展平，嘴角勉强提起来一点。“莱纳德，”它伸出手，柯克握住。那是一只温暖的手。“吉姆。”

合成人点点头，眼珠上下转动。“所以你是什么情况？萎缩的肌肉？受损的神经？还是断裂的骨头？”

“什么？”柯克今晚不知多少次困惑地皱起眉，“不，我好得很。”

合成人挑起一边眉毛。“那为什么我会在这里？”

柯克耸耸肩。“我不知道。派克把你给了我。”

合成人的面部肌肉——它真的有那种东西吗？——抽搐了一下。这表情转瞬即逝，它的表情恢复了漠然。“你可以把我返还给公司，”它说，“大概可以拿到五成的退款。加点钱可以买个不错的伴侣型合成人。”

“我以为那一类合成人会是最贵的？”

“是的，”合成人说，“而我是最贵的中最贵的那一款。”

柯克消化了片刻。“你是伴侣型？”

合成人翻了个白眼。“读读说明书，好吗？伴侣系列贵在‘感情交流’，”他竖起手指比了个引号，“PT系列同时提供感情交流和专业治疗。”

“看得出来你感情丰富，”柯克说。合成人瞪了他一眼，没有说话。柯克抱着手臂靠在洗手台上，低头盯着自己的脚尖。他抽了抽鼻子，靠向合成人，注意到它身上有一种淡淡的古龙水的味道。他把头埋在派克尚且温热的怀中时，也曾闻到那种味道。“这是什么牌子的？”他问道。

合成人牵起皮衣外套的衣领。“这个？这是克里斯给我买的。”

“不，我是说你的古龙水。”

“这也是克里斯的，”合成人说。是柯克的幻觉吗？还是它的声音确实柔和了一些？合成人转过身，向柯克一样臀部靠在洗手台上。它的侧脸上浮现淡淡的光泽，这是运行内置程序的迹象。光芒迅速黯淡下去，合成人告诉柯克：“我把购买链接发给你了。”

柯克的PADD在起居室里发出收到新消息的提示，他没有起身去查看。取而代之，他问道：“派克会去逛街吗？”

合成人笑了一声，嘴角浅浅的梨涡一闪即逝。。“不！”

“那他是怎么给你买衣服的？”柯克屈起手指用指关节点了点合成人的皮衣。它举起手掌平贴着胸口，嘴角翘了起来。有片刻它只是靠在洗手台上，微笑着，一动不动。柯克静静等待着。

“那是他的生日，”它最后说道。它放空了视线。“我说服他出门走走，我们去了学院街，他喜欢在学员们中间。他选了一家泰国餐馆，点了炒饭，高油高盐的那一种，”它皱皱鼻子，“那是他的生日，所以我没有阻止。炒饭送上来以后，我先舀了一勺，确保没有和用药冲突的成分。他吃了一大半，这时隔壁桌的一个小孩子，大约六岁，他跑过来，问我为什么机器人也要吃饭。”

合成人摇了摇头，嘴角略微翘起。“我本来打算告诉他过敏源啦、忌口这一类的，得保证人类的未来有个正确的生活方式，是不？派克放下勺子，告诉他， _因为他想吃_ 。然后那孩子说， _他是个馋猫吗？_ 派克，那混蛋，他说， _是的！别向他学习_ 。”

它抬起头来，笑着叹了口气。柯克也笑了起来。“然后呢？”他催促道。

合成人转过头来，顶灯的光线让它的眼睛藏在眉骨的阴影中。“吃完饭以后，他让我推他去附近的服装店，说是要买一点生日礼物给自己——”

“等等，等等，”柯克举起手，“你不是说他不逛街吗？”

“噢，我可不会说那算逛街！”合成人恼火地交叉手臂，“他只是走进店里，指着橱窗的模特，对店员说， _按照他的尺寸拿这几套衣服_ 。那个可怜的店员就像这样，”它睁大眼睛，将双手收到胸口，“ _你是说按照你的尺寸吗，先生？_ 然后派克直视着她，”它略略站直，垂下眼皮，盯着柯克的眼睛，和四年前派克走进酒吧让所有学员离开时的表情一模一样，“ _我是说他的尺寸， **店员**_ 。”

最后一个词是派克用 **学员** 这一个词暗示 **仔细听我说话然后照做否则你将会倒大霉** 的完美复刻。柯克已经大笑起来，合成人松弛下来，重新低下头，笑容将他的眼睛挤成一条细缝。“可怜的家伙，她简直是拔腿就跑，十几分钟以后才敢过来量我的尺寸。”

柯克向后仰头抵在镜子上大笑不止。某时某刻，合成人转过头来看着他，嘴角还留着一点笑意。柯克艰难地平复着呼吸，对上他的视线。

“告诉我更多，”他的声音沙哑。

“当然，”合成人的声音也破碎不堪。

那晚结束时，柯克给合成人起了一个昵称：老骨头。


End file.
